


Bucky the Lost Puppy

by GingerAnn



Series: WinterHawk [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Marvel Universe, Pre-Relationship, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of awkward flirting, Bucky follows Clint home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky the Lost Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't completely follow any canon. Clint has a shitty little apartment (maybe the one in Bed-Stuy, I don't know) that the other Avengers don't know about.

Clint hated mornings. Especially mornings that he forgot to get the coffee machine ready the night before. One bad thing about spending the night at his apartment instead of the Tower. There was always coffee at the tower. Good coffee. Hot coffee. Just sitting in the pot waiting to be drank.  
  
Clint got everything ready and hit the button as quickly as he could. Then he stood in front of the coffee pot, grumbling to himself and clutching an empty coffee mug in his hands.

  
"Almost, almost," he whispered. "Finally!"

He was pouring himself a cup, almost drooling, when there was a knock on the door.

"Awww, door," he muttered. Clint figured it was a neighbor needing something, he just wished that they would have waited another thirty seconds so he could at least had a sip of his coffee. Or be wearing something other than a pair of purple boxer shorts.

He opened the door to reveal Bucky Barnes. All Clint could think was that he probably should have put on pants.

"Oh, you made me coffee? How sweet," Bucky said with a wink and a smile as he took the mug from Clint's hands. He took a sip as he walked around Clint to get into the apartment. He looked around and let out a small whistle. "This place is a shit-hole," he said.

"How did you find me?" Clint asked ignoring the comment about his not so grand apartment. They couldn't all be Tony Stark. Besides, Clint liked his place.

"I followed you last night," Bucky said walking slowly around the small living room while sipping the coffee.

Clint mumbled something as he walked back to the kitchen.

"Did you just call me an asshole?" Bucky asked as he sat on the couch.

"Stalker asshole!" Clint corrected pouring himself another mug of coffee. When he had a cup of coffee for himself he swaggered back into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Bucky.

"So, you followed me here?" He asked.

"Yeah," Bucky replied. "I was curious where you went when everyone was asleep."

"Why did you care?" Clint asked looking at the other man.

"Well... I... I wanted to..." Bucky stuttered.

"Spit it out, Barnes," Clint said with a smile.

"Okay. I wanted to see if you had a girlfriend... Or something," Bucky said.

"And, that matters why, exactly?"

"Because... Well..."

"Are you blushing? You are blushing! I didn't know the big, bad Winter Soldier could blush," Clint said smiling even more.

"You're an asshole," Bucky said trying to hide his face behind his coffee mug.

"Not gonna argue with you," Clint said with a shrug. "So, you thought I was shacking up with someone?"

"Yeah," Bucky said looking down at the coffee mug in his hands. "It was the logical conclusion. You stayed at the Tower some nights, but the majority of the nights you waited until a time when everyone was either sleeping or distracted and then you were gone. I assumed you were off to see a dame."

"And when you found out I wasn't, what? You didn't come knockin' on the door or anything. I've been here for hours. Got a nice nap in and everything."

"I sat outside for awhile. Cased the building," Bucky said running a hand through his hair.

"I can give you the blueprints if you want," Clint said leaning back into the couch.

"I think I'm good," Bucky said.

"That you are, Barnes. That. You. Are," Clint mumbled, but Bucky could still hear him.

"I should probably head back to the Tower," Bucky said setting the coffee mug on the coffee table.

"Hold on, let me change and I'll go with you. I won't tell anyone you were stalking me."

Clint stood up and walked into his bedroom.

 

When Clint returned, Bucky couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Clint asked.

"You have a shirt with a target on it. A big, purple target," Bucky replied standing up.

"Correction, I have ten shirts with big, purple targets on them," Clint said.

"Why?" Bucky asked following Clint out of the apartment.

"Nat thinks she's funny and bought one. Tony bought more," Clint replied locking the door.

 

Clint waited until they were out of the apartment building before he asked his question.

"Are you going to tell me why you felt the need to follow me home?" He asked trying to sound causal.

"You make me sound like a lost puppy," Bucky said.

"You kind of look like one sometimes," Clint said.

"Is that an insult?"

"Nah. I love dogs."

Bucky didn't say anything.

"Now, 'fess up, were you sitting outside my window watching me sleep?" Clint asked.

Bucky froze for a split second. Most people wouldn't have noticed it, but Clint noticed.

"Do I look good while I sleep? Nat told me I drool and snore. Do I?" Clint continued.

Bucky just hunched his shoulders.

"I never had a sexy stalker before. Do you want me to leave a blanket and some snacks out for you, tonight?" Clint kept talking hoping at some point Bucky would get annoyed and interrupt. "Maybe some binoculars? If you promise not to break or steal anything I could just leave the door unlocked. I'll even share the bed with you."

Bucky froze and stared at Clint. His eyes wide and his mouth open.

"You okay, Barnes?" Clint asked with a grin.

Bucky shut his mouth, then opened it again but no sound came out.

"So, I'm right? The big, bad Winter Soldier wants in my pants?" Clint asked bumping his shoulder into Bucky's.

"Well, sort of," Bucky said looking at his feet.

"Does Bucky Barnes want to date me?"

"Yeah, that's about right."

"Good. That Winter Soldier guy is such a buzzkill. I like Bucky, though," Clint said.

Bucky looked up at Clint and smiled.

"Now, should I leave that blanket and snacks out for you tonight?" Clint asked grinning.

"Nah. I'll just knock on the door."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
